


戒「中1」

by iburl



Series: 戒 [2]
Category: jlb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl
Summary: 本文废话连篇，没有三观，内含不知道算不算的dirty talk
Series: 戒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532324
Kudos: 7





	戒「中1」

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：本文严重三观不正，这六个字在上篇文我已经说倦了。另外人物OOC，情节十分奇怪，对话莫名其妙，提前预警是希望大家不要有任何期待。  
Warning：本文BE结局  
另外，我觉得我这个故事三章结束不了，但是写到哪儿算哪儿，更新和完结看心情  
最后，还是那句话，航线和时间皆有虚构，没办法，毕竟不是三大航，飞的国家少

毕男是同事眼中确确实实的艳羡对象，毕竟是正经一本大学本科毕业，因为热爱蓝天才加入的空乘队伍。她思维能力强，不仅过了四六级还得空考了雅思，培训期间无论是课堂反应还是实操训练，她不说每一次，至少大部分时间都是第一。所以她一直以为自己该是顺风顺水的那个人，她既不怕乘客找麻烦，也不怕按资排辈的哥姐刁难，但凡她做，就能做到最好。她就这样从小乘务，做到区域乘务长，然后在遇到刘长健以后跌了个跟头。

其实事儿特别简单，毕男那天退房的时候碰到同样退房的主任乘务长，主任乘务长只随意瞅了房间一眼，然后在她实事求是和前台说喝了minibar的酒的时候，突然问她：为什么你一个人住，要用两个杯子喝酒。她当时就蒙了，满脑子都是前一晚的囫囵事，其实她直接说她就开了一瓶啤酒，坚称只用了一个杯子，这事就可以轻描淡写划过去，但是她愣住了。

当着其他好几个乘务，主任乘务不留情面地骂了毕男，从那两个杯子到明知第二天飞行却喝酒，再到之前明知纪律还晚归。她变成了一个典型，主任乘务长指着她骂的时候，同时也在不指名道姓地说其他人，最后结果就是他们所有人抄一遍客舱乘务员手册，不过不是那本众所周知的大厚书，是航空公司自己出的册子。但是这个惩罚也不轻，因为如果把手册换成PDF，宋体小四号字能铺满10页。

不过还好其他乘务并没有责怪毕男撞到枪口，毕竟毕男一直人缘都不错，而且又是一个不爱出去玩的人，他们相信她只是莫名赶上了主任乘务长心情不好，也都说着什么不就是桌子上摆了两个杯子，只要吹酒精没问题喝酒也没事，签过到晚归的人还少么之类的安慰的话。但是毕男心情还是不好，甚至很差，她在坐机组车去机场的路上，把和刘长健的聊天记录全删了，连着那张俩人的自拍。

就仿佛删了聊天记录就删掉两个人的记忆一样，毕男没再联系过刘长健。刘长健也没有联系过毕男，理由很简单，他没时间。他的太太把孩子带回了娘家，隔代亲导致岳父岳母对着孩子加倍宠爱，孩子就得了急性肠胃炎住院，住院期间又高烧转肺炎。他最终还是和相熟的几个同事开了口，换了所有能换的班，请了所有能请的假，每天在医院陪孩子。

其实刘长健根本不擅长带孩子，但是妻子这个小白领只能做到迟到早退，但是做不到连续请假。他原本想让自己的父母帮忙照看，可是妻子当着孩子的面声嘶力竭地对他吼：你尽过一次做父亲的责任么！他想说孩子无底洞般的无用补习班费用难道不是靠他无数个红眼航班换回来的么？他想说房贷车贷和岳父母高额保险费用难道他不牺牲所谓做父亲的时间也能从天而降么？但是他的性格不会让他多说一个字，他忍下了，他的妻子一拳打到棉花上。

“爸爸，你是丢工作了么？”刘长健在病床旁边的椅子上坐着打瞌睡，他把放着《小猪佩奇》的手机交给了女儿。一集结束，他突然听到女儿的问题。

“怎么会，爸爸当然不会没工作，爸爸只是想多陪陪你。”

“爸爸可以让爷爷奶奶和外公外婆陪我，爸爸你明天就去上班吧。”

“你不喜欢爸爸陪你么？”刘长健接过女儿递过来的手机，揉了揉女儿的头发。

“不喜欢，妈妈说爸爸是家里的钱罐子，不工作我就会没饭吃。”小孩子只是有样学样，刘长健却听得难受。

“别听妈妈的，爸爸在家里就是爸爸，爸爸只是这几天不工作，所以呢，你不会没饭吃，而且爸爸也不会让你没饭吃的，妈妈也不会，爸爸妈妈都在为了这个家努力。”刘长健耐心地解释给女儿，女儿一边似懂非懂地点点头，一边困得眼皮打架。

“困了吧，睡吧，明天一睁眼就不会不舒服了。”刘长健给女儿盖了被子，关了小灯，在黑暗里坐了一会，直到听着女儿均匀的呼吸声像是睡着了，才拿着手机和充电宝悄悄离开病房。他穿过走廊，绕了两圈才找到一块户外平台，那里站着不少人在抽烟。

刘长健找了个人借了火就走到角落抽起了烟，他掏出手机看，算了算时间，女儿住院九天，他每天早午晚餐往返医院和家为了做饭和送饭，这时候让他母亲或父亲来照看，其他时候都是他在陪床。妻子偶尔会来，大多时候搪塞一句平日都是她辛苦，然后就彻底不管。他有时候为了做饭回家，看到餐桌上放着外卖盒子，客厅沙发上是拆开的饼干袋子，衣服堆在洗衣机上，仿佛就因为他好不容易能闲下来，他就变成了家里的绝对劳动力。他选择默默收拾，像是在弥补这么多年对这个家的亏欠，更像是在无视妻子的无理取闹。

刘长健无聊地刷起了朋友圈，看到了这好几天里妻子发的到不同地方和朋友的聚餐，几乎是日日欢愉，夜夜笙歌。他能感觉到妻子在和他赌气，就因为他之前说了一句要不离婚吧。其实他也没想离，就是累了，这些年他一直不怎么开口，但是七年之痒，他还是痒得开了口。但是妻子总是有法子治他，比如他这一次没有低声下气地把妻子从娘家哄回来，妻子就把孩子整病了，逼得他不得不放下一切工作，照顾孩子照顾家。

什么时候孩子变成了夫妻拉扯的工具。刘长健猛吸了一口烟，在吐雾的时候把烟头扔掉，用鞋跟碾了碾，捡起来扔到门口的垃圾桶。十一月的天早都发冷了，尤其是站到没有什么遮挡物的平台上，他觉得脑袋发沉，没有停留，往病房回。

刘长健在回病房的路上突然刷到了毕男前一天的朋友圈，实话说，如果不是这条朋友圈，他差点把她忘了。毕男发了三张图，大概是乘务组聚餐，她好像又飞了巴黎，在他们第一次相遇的那家酒吧，但是毕男却只是点了一杯无酒精的莫吉托。刘长健突然想到那天晚上他回酒店，本来记着楼层数，却在妻子的一通莫名其妙的查岗电话后忘得一干二净，他放弃了去找人，把心里头的小火苗碾灭，想着万一人家不是那个意思，倒显得他像个猥琐男。不过他没想到，星星之火，会在布拉格烧了起来。

刘长健在病房门口站定，删掉打字栏里的字，重新点了聊天栏里对方的头像，给她最新的一个朋友圈点了一个赞。他觉得自己心里在期待点什么，也在害怕点什么，他说不上来这种感觉，但是有一点他很明确，他好像突然想她了，是想见她。

不过这个点赞后来石沉大海了，因为毕男没有习惯去看到底谁给她点了赞。但幸好老天爷不是那么不讲情面，有时候你想的事，虽然不会让你完全实现，但也会拐着弯给你机会。比如刘长健第一天复工，就刚好遇上了毕男。那天她刚落，他隔天飞，偷得浮生半日闲。

航空公司很喜欢飞红眼航班，在黑夜中起飞，再迎着晨光落地，就像是悄没声息地偷走了一段时间。这天毕男飞苏黎世，机组车开到酒店是上午十点，连续国际飞行的结果就是时差混乱，她婉拒了年轻空乘的同游邀约，只想在酒店睡个天昏地暗。

她是和主任乘务长一个房间。是大床房还是双床房全看酒店安排，困得眼皮打架的毕男没心思去挑一间独居的大床房，毕竟隔天就要飞，只要能睡得安稳，一个人还是两个人都无所谓。不过她很快就后悔了，她从电梯间往房间去的时候，和刘长健擦肩而过。

刘长健在打电话，没有看她，但是对着主任乘务长点了点头。她俩进了房间，主任乘务长便说这个刘机长总是一副冷冷淡淡的样子，也不是谁都不理，就是一脸的生人勿近，让你根本不敢和他交流。毕男想到之前和刘长健的每一次交往，好像也没有那么不可亲近。

“你真不出去逛逛？今天难得天气好，也没有下雨，天蓝得没有一丝云。”主任乘务换了轻便的衣服便要出门，临出门前继续劝卸了妆换了睡衣裹进被子里的毕男。

“不出去，连飞了三趟国际，这第四趟我实在受不了了，还不如死磕国内，升职想偷懒果然是要付出代价的。”毕男给手机设了闹钟便开了静音，她用被子蒙了头，非常肯定地拒绝了主任乘务的不怀好意。毕男的这个师傅主任，坚持飞行这么多年，主要不是热爱服务行业，而是热爱代购。之前晚归碰到也是因为这位主任乘务是去市区商场看价格回来晚了，而这一次自然是想让毕男陪着去逛商场拎东西，她没这个心思，在瑞士买东西还不如在日上购物。

“那你自己起床以后出去逛逛，只要不彻夜不归，就算你没违反规定。”主任乘务心里盘算着那些要代购的单子，决定还是和毕男知会一声，

“不让我抄手册就行。”毕男翻了个身不想再接话，她在睡梦中隐约听到门关上的声音便彻底昏睡过去。

毕男这一觉睡得不踏实，老觉得眼前光亮了又灭，醒来才发现是昏睡前手机没翻面。她看了眼时间，居然已经快晚上五点了，乘务组的群里都是发的照片，主要是自拍，为了你P完我P，但她还是挺后悔没撑着精神去利马特河边溜达一圈的。

[毕男：一起吃个饭么？]

毕男起床洗漱，顺手就挤了粉底液往脸上扑，她想了想妆不能白化，在好友列表里找到那个拿真名当账号名、又拿职业照当头像的人，发了一个邀约。

[刘长健：想吃什么？]

[毕男：那当然是瑞士菜。]

[刘长健：好。]

毕男又是一套运动装，然后裹了一件大衣出门，到了一楼大堂的时候收到刘长健的微信，让她出门第一辆出租车上车。她上车发现刘长健又坐在了后座，他们俩离得很近，她能闻到清爽的沐浴露的味道。

“你来过很多次？”

“餐厅？还是苏黎世。”

刘长健带着毕男到了餐厅，因为有预约他们没有等位就坐进了一个角落的两人座。这是一家足够网红的餐厅，但是好在灯光昏暗，也看不清彼此，虽然毕男还是环视了四周，在这样一个普通的淡季，周围没有什么中国人，而机乘又往往喜欢只去斑布霍夫大街购物，因此尽管这两个地方离得不远，她也放宽了心，开始找话题聊天。

“餐厅还有苏黎世。”

“飞过几次……红还是白。”刘长健刚开了口就看到服务生走过来，他指了两道特色菜然后打开酒单问毕男喝什么酒。

”我喝水。“

”生理期？点份汤给你？“刘长健盯着菜单看，丝毫没注意毕男听到这句话时的神情。

”我这个月多听了很多闲言碎语，都是说你的，有说你迂腐古板固执老套的，有说你目中无人又孤傲的，也有说沉默寡言惜字如金的，但我觉得他们都错了，我看你懂得不少，还是个情场高手，不显山不露水，别人没发现，只是因为你不愿意吃窝边草。“

”不喝酒就尝尝这儿的特色饮料rivella。“刘长健没有接话，把菜单递给服务生后就靠在椅背上看对面的人。昏昏黄黄的灯光看不大清人，但是没关系，他早已用细碎的吻描摹过她的脸型，她的眉眼，她的鼻尖和她的唇瓣。

”你是不是早知道我要约你，所以预定了餐厅？“毕男和服务生说了谢谢就抿了一口杯子里的特色饮料，是很普通的气泡水。

”单人还是俩人都是一张桌子。“刘长健没有对毕男承认他的小心思，事实上早上在楼道和她相遇，他就给餐厅打了电话预定了晚间的桌子，或许是巧合吧，他们到达餐厅的时间和他预约的时间基本没差。

”我不喝酒是因为和你喝了那罐啤酒，被骂得抄了好几天乘务手册。“

”乘务长也要抄手册？“

”在国内线我是不用抄了，飞国际我上头还顶个领导，所以我得多攒攒经验，早日升职。“

”你的梦想是当主任乘务？“

”那倒不是，主任乘务签约更久，我的梦想是为蓝天奉献一生。“毕男又喝了一口气泡水，好像有一点点好喝了。

”奉献以前，尝尝这家的苏黎世小牛肉。“刘长健对毕男的理想不置可否，年轻的时候他也遇到过这样的小姑娘，说着热爱蓝天，到了结婚的年纪头也不回就跑了，或者最多等到生了孩子就再也没来上过班。

”我不是空乘学院毕业的，大学毕业才来应聘，没有这种梦想谁会坚持这么久。“毕男不知道为什么，就是想和刘长健解释自己的梦想不是夸夸其谈，她不知道能不能解释清楚，也不知道刘长健听不听得进去。

”那我先为你抄手册自罚一杯。“刘长健点了一整瓶红酒，他觉得酒醒得差不多了，便倒了小半杯，直接喝了干净。

”然后为你的理想敬你一杯。“刘长健续了第二杯，一饮而尽。他觉得面前的小姑娘，不，是女士，还是不同于他之前认识的空乘，既然想要做到主任空乘，他姑且相信她准备为了蓝天奉献一生的打算。

”那第三杯呢？“毕男拿起醒酒器替刘长健倒了大半杯，然后换了一面喝了一口。毕男一直觉得酒都一个味，尽管家里那位常常为了应酬在家里专门立了酒柜作收藏，她也没觉得八二年的拉菲和她用来做红酒炖牛肉的酒有什么区别。

”第三杯，解释一下，我不是不吃窝边草。“刘长健晃了晃杯子，找到了杯壁上的新添唇印，然后对着那枚唇印，把第三杯喝了干净。

毕男觉得面前的这个男人就像是潘多拉的魔盒，她起先以为是什么秘密珍宝，可是打开来，或许是个魔鬼，吸着她的精神气，为他沉沦。她不是不想他，事实上离开布拉格的每一天，她都能想起他，甚至是她和丈夫做爱的时候，丈夫撕开安全套的包装袋，她也能想起他。她一度觉得自己是因为生活空虚才有这种早该被她扼杀的想法，可是当她努力用工作填满生活的每一处空虚时，可笑的事情来了，她又遇见了他。

可是她结婚了。毕男觉得后悔，她不应该在年轻的时候因为感动而答应丈夫的追求，感动之余，她没有什么感情。所以当感动消失，她和丈夫结婚数载，她找不到任何一个和丈夫相同的兴趣点，无论是应酬还是品酒，亦或是为附庸风雅而购买收藏品。可是她没办法，空乘最容易沦陷于两舱区，如果她们有心的话。在父母一次次催婚后，毕男选择放弃休息时间去和现任的丈夫约会，然后被丈夫确实精心的礼物感动，再被丈夫突如其来在大众面前的求婚而妥协，他们成婚，然后聚少离多，丈夫身边总不缺一个陪酒的，纵然起先是不情愿的她，可后来就是那些莺莺燕燕，她懒得管，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“不合胃口？”刘长健发现了毕男的走神，抬了手招了服务生过来重拿菜单。

“没有，可能还是时差混乱吧，嘴里没味，其实味道不错。”毕男冲服务生抱歉地笑了笑，让服务生把菜单重新拿了回去，她专心用叉子去挑盘子里的牛肉放入口中。

“如果没什么胃口，我们一会可以去河边走走，走到河边没多久。”

“好，听你的。”

毕男没有异议，尽管没见过几次面，她已经习惯性地听从于他，他实在长得太让人信任。

“很多人都把苏黎世当做一个短暂的旅行地，在火车站寄存行李，短暂地玩半天就去卢塞恩了，所以他们很少能看到苏黎世的夜景。其实这里的夜景也很美，灯光亮起，你能在河边看到一前一后两个著名的教堂在黑夜里亮得很突出。”

刘长健带毕男走到利马特河边，靠着河畔的栏杆，他给她指了指圣彼得教堂和圣母大教堂。圣母大教堂绿色的塔尖在灯光的照耀下显得很漂亮，毕男忍不住拿手机也拍了几张照片，只是夜景下效果并不如眼见更美。

“你不做机长也可以做导游。”刘长健和毕男沿着河边往北走，一路刘长健都在给毕男介绍瑞士，不仅仅是苏黎世，还有因特拉肯和卢塞恩，当然也少不了少女峰和马特洪峰。毕男从未想过刘长健可以如此健谈，讲述一座城市或是一个景点可以让她脑海里初步勾勒一个雏形。

“我不是……正在做导游么？”十一月的河畔吹着冷风，刘长健挨着毕男走，一晃一碰着毕男的胳膊。毕男几次错身也躲不开，于是在刘长健看着她讲话的时候，把手伸进了刘长健的大衣兜里。刘长健愣了一下，握住了那只冰凉的手，把话讲完。

“我只是觉得冷。”毕男的手指被温暖的大手攥得死死的，让她抽都抽不离，她索性屈了指节轻轻挠刘长健的掌心，在刘长健重新看向她的时候冠冕堂皇地解释。

“那回吧，这次我打车。”刘长健松了手，双手拿着手机打地址。

等车的五分钟就像是过了一个世纪，毕男不止一次凑到刘长健的旁边去看一直走错路的司机，在好几个路口绕来绕去，她想说不如换个司机，刘长健却坚持等这个司机到来。毕男觉得无聊，她突然起意拍了拍刘长健的衣袖。

失去了天然偷情的条件，仿佛哪里都是调情的最佳地点。刘长健果然在毕男的突然动作结束时侧身抓住了她的手。他盯着毕男看，不说话但却像在问她怎么了，她被盯得有些发毛，便随便摘了句“有灰，给你拍拍”想抽出手，可他却突然抓着她的手到他的嘴边，用她的手指去碰他的嘴唇。

刘长健亲毕男冰凉的手指，问她这套大衣是新的怎么会落灰，她感觉到指尖湿润，眼神也跟着起了雾。她用余光看到有辆车由远及近，很快用力抽回手，然后强词夺理说时间久了，灰都会落下。只是毕男却看到刘长健突然就笑了，在车稳稳停在两人面前的时候，刘长健看了看四下无人的街，毫无征兆地低头亲了她一口，然后一边拉开车门，一边说，那现在呢，没有灰了吧。

那天毕男回到房间的时候，靠着房门放空了很久。她一直对恋爱从来都不是给成年人谈的这句话深信不疑，只有少年有心思过家家，她被工作压垮，被婚姻束缚，深知维系家庭关系的从来都是亲情而不是爱情。可是成年人不需要爱情么？不是不需要，只是懒得再去花心思讨好爱人，没精力去想花言巧语来蜜里调油。

毕男知道自己用再多的工作也无法填补的空虚到底来自哪里了，那是刘长健才能给她的对生活的激情，让她能重燃希望，不是昏昏度日，是能用生命的所有空隙去想下一次见面会在哪个异域国度，会在哪个街角去看从没看过的风景。

可是这种激情也会让她迷失，她只是找到了空虚的原因，却迷失在逃离空虚的岔路口。出轨，这个她以为和她一点关系的词，短短几周，就把她腐蚀得支离破碎，她像是误闯深海的浅海生物，眼前一片黑，却也想一股脑往前冲。

而那天做困境游鱼的并非只有毕男。刘长健跟着毕男的步子同回酒店，没有作任何令人遐想的进一步邀请，他在看到她关门的时候就重回电梯间下楼抽烟。他以为吸烟可以使他冷静，可是他只记得，那天他抬头望天，这因为间酒店距离机场足够近，他抬头就能看到深夜起飞的飞机越飞越高，最后只能看到机翼上的信号灯。

刘长健是从给餐厅打完订座电话的时候觉得不对的，他清楚地明白他现在正在一点一点越轨，他回到房间洗完澡就从行李箱中拿出了戒指盒，取出戒指戴在手上。他有时候觉得戒指之所以叫戒指就是把戒律圈在最容易看到的地方，让他随时接收不越雷池一步的提醒。可是当毕男从酒店大门走出来的时候，他突然慌忙地决定把手指上的戒指取下放进大衣里。

那么为什么会害怕她发现这枚戒指呢？刘长健冲着冷水澡问自己。他从没有想过自己居然会在她的手伸向他的大衣口袋时心跳得要蹦出来。他从未在人前言明过他已婚的事，最熟悉他的同事也只是知道他已婚不知他已经有了女儿，而他在这次请假时也只是说为了照顾亲人。他好像在害怕告诉毕男自己已婚这件事，仿佛当她知道双方已婚，他压抑了三十余年的感情就再也没有出口释放了。

可是她还是知道了。在他们第四次见面，第二次上床的时候。

那天大概是天然适合做爱。刘长健红眼飞哥本哈根，一觉醒来是毕男的航班在晚间落地，冬日的欧洲总是和大雨相伴，他提前叫了客房服务，点了简餐，然后给她发了房间号。那天是他十分有意地告诉她他新飞了新开的航线，而她居然很快回了一句回见，要知道他们自那次充满暧昧的见面之后，几乎又恢复到毫无联系的状态。

刘长健几乎是下意识地去查航班，猜她一定会飞后一班。既然回见，那就一定要见。所以毕男在他发了微信后的两个小时后果然敲了敲门，不过一声叩门，刘长健就迅速打开了门，然后把人抵到门上亲。

毕男尽情地回应着热情的吻，双手捧着刘长健的脸，去摩挲他新长的胡渣，去捏他的耳朵，然后手沿着肩线往下隔着制服去摸他的后背。刘长健却是单刀直入，手掌从裤腰深入，手指沿着她的内裤边缘向内探去，她听到他在她耳边说：这么想我。她浑身燥的难受，当听到他在她耳边吹气，更是湿得厉害。她不得不一手去摸他的外裤拉链，然后一手不服输地重新摸上他的脸说：是啊，连自慰想的都是你。

这句回应果然奏效，刘长健抽回了手指，拉着毕男走进房间，然后被她推倒在床上。他先脱自己的衣服，再脱她的衣服，最后才不紧不慢地压向她。他重新去扯她的内裤，手指一变两，两变三，要是别人早就忙得胳膊手酸，他却还饶有兴致地在她耳边问她：是这样想我么？

毕男彻底后悔，偏了头不再看他，咬着下唇尽量把难耐的声音重新吞喉入腹。她不想理他，觉得他像是把人前省的话都留到了床上说。不过她很快就咬不住下唇，刘长健轻而易举地探舌而入，轻吮慢吸，极尽温柔。

“你是早有预备，你怎么会这么肯定我不是只想找你吃顿饭？我的导游。”

毕男从刘长健的手中拿过安全套的包装盒，是杜蕾斯，非常普通却知名的空气套，相比于她家里无论延时还是螺纹的花里胡哨，她是明白一句话的，搬砖的技术不行就不要赖手套的摩擦力度大。

“这次不用还有下次。”

刘长健不吃毕男这一套，他无视了毕男的调侃，只从她手中的盒子里拿出一小包，不过撕开包装袋的时候他突然有了其他想法。他把撕开一半的包装袋递给了毕男，然后静候佳音。

“自己戴。”

毕男很讨厌刘长健有的时候不接话茬的习惯，搞得她仿佛是个轻浮女人。她气得把包装袋重新塞回刘长健的手里，躺回床上，看着他慢吞吞地挤了挤空气，慢条斯理地戴好套子，才重新俯下身亲她。

人的欲望是越来越大的。一开始暧昧，眉目传情，眼神却容易词不达意。再后来做爱，不过小心翼翼。后来他要给她的耳后留下红印，虽然她求饶没有得逞，但却惩戒性地在她锁骨留下牙印。而此番当刘长健不急不缓一路向下吻到她腿根的时候，是完全不留情面。

”刘长健……混蛋，你……戴了套就进来。“

毕男只想推开他湿滑灵巧的舌头，奈何胳膊不够长，腿还被他捞起架到他的肩膀上，这是她从未有过的体验。总归毕男还是传统的女性，在这个性教育仍然缺乏的时代，既不懂得婚前最好有性行为，也只知道男上女下的普通位式。可传统的她在这一晚觉得羞赧万分，却又是欲仙欲死，几近升仙。她突然就从一个默默承受者，到被服务者。

刘长健还是不怎么开口，却比上一次愿意在一次一次挺弄至深是问她舒服么，可以么，还要么。她该怎么回答，她一个字也说不出口，她只能发着单音节词来应和他的故意，然后掐他的腰再抓他的后背。

“去洗个澡再睡。”刘长健在事后和毕男面对着面躺下，他难得失了些力气先躺一会给怀里的小猫一些安抚，不过最后手滑向尾椎，刘长健还是拍了拍她的臀部，话凑到她耳边去哄她这只乖猫。

“吸烟有害健康。”毕男最后还是撑着起身去洗澡，临了还不忘劝刘长健注重健康。

直到这里，刘长健都觉得当天是完美的，但是水声停，不是美人出浴。他这个老烟枪差点被他那枚戒指吓得呛着烟，他看着眼前的素圈觉得晃眼，他不敢看毕男的眼神，仿佛是出轨的丈夫不敢面对原配的质问一般，逃向了浴室。

“我有解释的机会么？”

刘长健从浴室出来的时候，毕男已经躺在床上睡了，不过还是给他留了一盏小灯。

“你不需要解释什么，我们是各取所需，而且我也不是单身，没什么可以指摘你的理由。”

毕男一点都不想听这个男人多说一个字，她不知道为什么觉得心口堵得慌。

“各取所需？”刘长健看着用被子蒙着头的人，心里一股无名火。

“难道我要说刘机长是婚前承诺一生一世一双人，婚后却突然发现了今生挚爱？”

毕男说完就后悔了，她居然把自己定位成刘长健的今生挚爱了，她猜刘长健心里不知道正怎么鄙视自己呢。

“毕乘务长这样的冰山美人，是我今生挚爱我也是受宠若惊。”刘长健直接掀了被子上床，用力扯了被子让被子里的人不得不探头出来，两人就这么突然对视了。

“我困了，睡觉。”

毕男不想看刘长健的眼睛，她总觉得刘长健能参透人心，她立刻翻了个身，背对着刘长健，闭上眼开始数羊。

刘长健看着赌气一般的毕男，突然就笑了，笑声不大，但是房间足够安静，他知道她听得见。刘长健也不知道自己为什么笑，不过就是这个晚上，刘长健确信，他爱上毕男了，或者准确一点说，是对毕男怦然心动。

有人说怦然心动是爱情来敲门，刘长健觉得，他这是爱情闯进门，来得不是时候。不过中国不是有句古话么，叫既来之，则安之。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为作者是女性，所以情节把女性的感性突出了，比如刘长健可以轻松地把露水情缘忘记，但是毕男却朝思暮想。一段感情中深陷其中的往往最开始都是女性，但是我也给刘长健陷入这种错误感情设置了稍显合理的背景。  
我最开始写的时候，刘长健在情节中并非如此少话，但是后来还是更改了，我觉得我不能借角色去写一个几乎是原创的人物。但是在特殊情节，我还是默许他骚话连篇了，如果和你心中的人物有很大出入，非常抱歉。  
最后想说一下上篇文中设置的伏笔，我有在评论中看到一位读者的分析，我个人认为她的分析和我所想已经十分贴合了，我本来想回复她，但不知道是被屏蔽还是被删除，我无法回复，所以如果您看到了我这篇文，我想和您说您的猜想大部分是正确的。但是因为现在我已经忘记了我大部分的灵感，所以可能后期走向还是会有一些出入。  
关于伏笔有一个较为明显的点其实是两个安全套的品牌，三字品牌注重体验和润滑，相反二字品牌只是追求超薄而且型号较小，只是想表明其实性生活不和谐有很大程度也会影响婚姻，不过对于这两个品牌，不同的人体验感不同，所以本文对产品没有任何导向作用。  
最后说一下我希望是be结局的原因：如果婚姻出现危机，先离婚再寻求真爱才是最佳方式。


End file.
